


Idiots, Tattoos, and Love

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 2, Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 2: School/College, M/M, Tattoos, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Otabek thought it would be a great spring break with his boyfriend.There were a few things wrong with his assumptions, but things have a way of working out.





	Idiots, Tattoos, and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agape (kitsuneart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneart/gifts).



> This is the Day 2 challenge and the prompt for this was requsted by Agape :)

Everything was spinning.

 

JJ managed to get an arm around his 'roommate'. Yeah, roommate. No one believed that shit. JJ wasn't sure how it happened, but as they walked down the street in Leo's hometown, JJ had ended up more supported by Otabek than he probably should admit. He was not ready to admit he was drunk. He knew one thing, he didn't want this day to end.

 

"We should go to the beach!"

 

"Jean, it's night time." Otabek was nothing if not patient. He needed to be. He was 'secretly' dating Jean Jacque Leroy, and so help him, that required the patience of a saint sometimes.

 

"But I wanna see you naked! Don't tell Leo!" JJ was clearly oblivious that he said that out loud more than loud enough for Leo, Leo's boyfriend, and most of the street to hear.

 

"No." Today was clearly one of those that days required the patience of a saint.

 

"Beeeehhhh Kaaaahhhh." The shortened form of his name was whined as JJ's fingers moved to his boyfriend's hair.

 

"No. We are not going to the beach, and we have all had more than enough to drink." Honestly, Otabek had no idea why he was the responsible one. Then Guang Hong started to throw up in a bush, and Otabek remembered why -- he was the only one of these idiots who was sober.

 

As Leo fussed over his boyfriend, Otabek tried to not snap at JJ -- even though the man refused to stop playing with his hair and was making 'awww' noises at their two best friends.

 

"Beka? They're so adorable together, aren't they?"

 

With a sigh, Otabek looked to the sky. It was not exactly adorable. Guang Hong was still throwing up -- it was not adorable at all -- well, maybe a little with how Leo knelt next to him and kept a hand on the smaller man's back and kept whispering that it would be all right. OK, maybe it was adorable.

 

"Do you ever think you should have a boyfriend?"

 

There was not enough patience for this in the universe to deal with JJ right now. "Huh, no, Jean. I've never thought about having a boyfriend." The sarcasm was so heavy that Otabek was sure even drunk JJ would have to realize it.

 

The wounded puppy look made it brutally clear that no, JJ did not pick up on the sarcasm -- at all.

 

"Shhh, it's OK." Otabek pulled JJ into him, letting the larger and much drunker man rest his head on his shoulder, "It's OK, I got you. Remember, best spring break ever?" He let his fingers softly run through the longer hair on the top of JJ's head, just playing with the black strands as Leo helped his boyfriend clean up a little.

 

"We need to do something together?" The little wounded hiccup as JJ said it cemented Otabek's doom. He wouldn't be able to say no to anything. Not after how JJ had looked when he thought Otabek didn't want a boyfriend.

 

He should have said no. He hadn't though and that was how all four of them ended up in some very questionable tattoo shop along the beach. Otabek knew that JJ made bad decisions, for fuck's sake, his boyfriend had a tramp stamp on his lower back -- a tramp stamp of the man's own initials!

 

None of that changed the fact that Otabek was now lying on a padded table with his hip exposed to a needle and a Canadian flag was almost done being inked into his hip. Maybe this was a huge mistake. Maybe he was happy his own flag was getting put on the Canadian's hip.

 

"Beka?" The soft whine from the Canadian snapped Otabek back to reality.

 

"Are you OK, Jean?" His own tattoo was finished and just getting bandaged. Of course, he had assumed that JJ would be fine. The man had several tattoos already, what was one little flag compared to all of that?

 

"Can you hold my hand?"

 

"Of course, baby." It wasn't said as an insult, and it did not matter that JJ was both a few months older and several centimeters, he still called the man 'baby'.

 

Gingerly, he walked over to sit down next to JJ, taking a hold of the man's hand. Otabek just shrugged at the look the tattoo artist gave him. Clearly, she hadn't expected JJ to need his hand held either.

 

Leo and Guang Hong had already gotten theirs, each other flags on their ankles, and they were curled up on a couch asleep … or maybe passed out, Otabek wasn't sure, but he really didn't care at the moment either. He was too busy stroking JJ's hand, "It'll be OK, baby. You're almost done."

 

Otabek felt all his resolve disappearing as JJ looked up at him, those gorgeous blue eyes near liquid. Maybe this wasn't the pain from the tattoo. "What's wrong, baby?"

 

"This is -- almost like something you'd do with a boyfriend?"

 

Even the tattoo artist looked paused as she looked from JJ to Otabek. Clearly, she had assumed that the two were dating.

 

"It is isn't it..." Then, suddenly, Otabek stopped. His mouth slightly open as he realized something. Slowly he turned to look at JJ, the shock at his realization sobering him up in an instant. JJ was not an idiot. JJ had never asked him to be his boyfriend. "Oh, baby, I -- I am so sorry, I didn't … I didn't think."

 

That he was new to this was no excuse. Looking back the hints had been brutally obvious and instead of taking them as hints, he had assumed JJ was just being JJ.

 

Tightening his grip on JJ's hand, he slipped from his chair to kneel next to the table. With the buzz of the tattoo needle in the background, Otabek looked deep into those gorgeous eyes. "Jean? I'm sorry I was stupid. I -- I should have asked instead of assuming. Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

Nodding, a smile started to curl JJ's full lips as he looked up at Otabek. He couldn't move, the needle still working at his hip, but he was smiling as their lips met, a soft and chaste kiss -- so long overdue.

 

"I love you."

 

Otabek could only smile as he heard those words, they had been so long in coming, but so worth it. "I love you, too." Yes, Jean could be an idiot, but so could he. He should have asked him to be his boyfriend ages ago -- but maybe they were perfect together. They could be idiots together, happy and in love idiots.

  



End file.
